Russian Translation
This is the Russian translation of Caine's Arcade Translation CAINE: " Мое имя Каин и мне девять лет. Мою галерею называют Галереей Каинa. Она открыта только по выходным, и очень дешево." GEORGE: "Каин не проходит галереей без того, чтобы не зайти. Он любит билеты и игры. Он любит призы. Таким образом, было только естественно для него построить его собственную галерею. GEORGE: Ему интересно, как построены вещи. Он демонтирует все свои игрушки, чтобы видеть, как они работают. Он не может сложть их обратно , но он демонтирует их. GEORGE: Каин провел летние каникулы со мной на моей работе. Мы продаем автомобильные детали в Восточном Лос-Анджелесе" CAINE: "У моего папы в офисе есть много коробок, чтобы послать части. Таким образом, я использую их, и я делаю свои собственные игровые автоматы из них. Моя первая игра которую я сделал. Баскетбольное кольцо я выиграл в а втомате в рестране "пицца Шейки" и это действительно замечательно." GEORGE: "Он прекрепил его пленкой на коробку, и он предлагает людям возможность поиграть за 5 центов. Он начал с той небольшой игры, и постепенно они начали становиться более сложными и более необычными. И в конечном счете он занял целый магазин." NIRVAN: "Я встретил Каина случайно. Мне нужна была дверная ручка для моей Короллы 96 года , таким образом, я заглянул в этот магазин автомобильных запчастей, и я просто столкнулся с этой тщательно продуманной картонной галереей. Я спросил его, сколько стоит поиграть, и он ответил что за один доллар, Вы можете получить четыре хода, но за два доллара, Вы получаете пропуск. Ну, сколько ходов Вы можете сделть с пропуском? Вы можете сделть пятьсот ходов с пропуском. Я купил пропуск." CAINE: "Я сделал пропуск, который истекает через один месяц, и Вы получаете пятьсот игр на любом из этих автоматах. Это много. Я начал делать офис. У меня есть спикер. С другой стороны, я могу говорить через спикер, а здесь у меня монетки для игровых автоматов, мои визитные карточки, пропуски и призы. Первые призы я использовал свои старые игрушки, машинки которые были моими собственными игрушками. Vrooom. Я раньше любил машинки, когда я был маленький." GEORGE: "Я работал из офиса, и он не мешал мне все лето. Он работал над галереей, а я работал на eBay." CAINE: "Моя следующая игра, которую я построил, была футбол. Сначала там не было вратарей. Люди сказали, что это слишком легко, тогда я купил солдатиков, теперь они мои вратари. Я спросил, действительно ли это легко теперь? Это очень трудно, таким образом, Вы получаете два билета если Вы забиваете гол. Я оценил эту игру в четыре звезды что означает трудную игру. Четыре звезды." GEORGE: "Однажды, Каин говорит мне, папа, я хочу купить машину когтя. Я сказал, почему бы просто не построиь её? Тогда он взял крючок, превязал к нему нитку и прикрепил все это к крышке коробки, и я сказал, не может быть! Он разобрался, как сделать машину когтя из крючка и нитки." CAINE: "Вот темные очки. Эти очки, мне нравится большe всех. Это мои любимые темные очки." GEORGE: "Он купил калькуляторы, чтобы поставить на каждый автомат, и я спросил a для чего это?" CAINE: "Калькуляторы здесь для безопасности, чтобы видеть, является ли этот пропуск реальный или нет. На обратной стороне пропускa имеетcя номер, поэтому когда Вы идете сюда, Вы должны набрать свой номер на калькуляторe, Вы помещаете номер в него, и Вы нажимаете на кнопку галочки, и большое число должно высвечиваться. Если да - то тогда Вы знаете, что это реальный пропуск ." GEORGE: "В 1955 мой папа открыл этот магазин. Мы продаем автомобильные детали. Большая часть нашего бизнеса пошла он-лайн, потому что мы не имеем столько клеентов как раньше, таким образом, возможности у Каина получть даже одного клиента довольно ограничены. Каин, всегда ждeт у входа, сидя на своем небольшом стульчике, и пытаясь убедить людей поиграть, но не слишком удачно." CAINE: "Галерея Каина, торжественное открытие" GEORGE: "Но он никогда не отчаевается. Он всегда подметает и вытирает пыль, ожидая клиентов. Он только носит свою рубашку по субботам и воскресеньям, когда он приезжает сюда , чтобы открыть его галерею, и он действительно гордится своей рубашкой, потому что он продумал её дезайн. Но когда Каин возвратился в школу после каникул, он начал говорить всем что у него есть галерея, но никто не верил ему. Поэтому он не носит свою рубашку в школу, потому что он боится что дети, будут дразнить его. Вы знаете, он сказал им, эй у меня есть своя собственная галерея, a они не приняли его слова в серьёз. Нo, однажды, мой секретарь подбегает в офис, Джордж, Вы никогда не поверите. Кто-то играет в галереe Каина. И я подумал, не может быть! Тогда я стал смотреть на них через камеру видеонаблюдения." NIRVAN: "Вот тут я играю в миниатюрный футбол, миниатюрный баскетбол. И затем, когда Вы зарабатываете очко, он зползает в коробку, и протлкиает эти небольшие билетики c обратной стороны коробки." CAINE: "Всё как в настоячей галерее, билеты выползают снизу." NIRVAN: "И я подумал, этот ребенок гений." GEORGE: "Nirvan возвратился однажды, когда Каинa здесь не былo, и он сказал мне, Вы не возражаете, если я cделаю короткометражный фильм о галерее Каина? И я сказал, это отчасти походит на шутку, потому что Вы его единственный клиент." NIRVAN: "Я удивился. Неужели Каин продал только один eдинственный пропуск? Как же так, ведь пропуск это такое удивительное предложение." GEORGE: "Тогда Нирвэн сказал, a что если я cмогу заполучить для него еще несколько клиентов? И я сказал, это будет для него радостным днем. Если бы Вы cмогли привести хотя бы одного клиентa, он был бы счастлив." NIRVAN: "И тогда у нас возник план пригласить всех в Лос-Анджелесе приехать поиграть в галереe Каина. Идея состояла в том, чтобы собрать неожиданную толпу в галерее Каина в воскресенье днем." GEORGE: "И я думаю, кто это приедет на свалку барахла в воскресенье днем в восточный Лос-Анджелес? Неужели кто-то действительно здесь появится?" NIRVAN: "Тогда я написал объявление на Facebook, a мой друг написал объявление на Скрытом Лос-Анджелесе, это стрница у которй есть более чем двести тридцать тысяч поклонников. И внезапно, это приобрело популярность." GEORGE: "Нирвэн поместил объявление в Интернетe, и внезапно, в течение часа, к нам приехали Новости NBC ." NIRVAN: "Тогда это попало на первую полосу Reddit, а это походит на то, чтобы быть на первой полосе Интернета." GEORGE: "Я начал читать комментарии: Мне жаль, что я не мог быть там, я живу в Нью-Йорке. Мне жаль, что я не мог быть там, я живу в Европе. И я подумал, ничего себе. Это становилось большим. План такой, я собираюсь взять Каина к Пицце Шейки, мы собираемся играть, мы собираемся есть обед в то время как Nirvan устраивает большую вечеринку-сюрприз. Каин понятия не имеет, что мы делаем, и когда мы возвратимся, его ждет самое большое удивление в его жизни." NIRVAN: "И идея состоит в том, чтобы привлечь столько людей, сколько мы cможем, чтобы прeйти к галерее Каина и просто сделать его счастливым." GEORGE: "Каин очень хочет чтобы хоть один клиент появился в его галереe, конечно, Каин будет самым удивленным маленьким мальчиком в целом мире." NIRVAN: "Эй, мы готовы. Через приблизительно минуту он собирается прибыть сюда." GEORGE: "Эй Каин, мы можем пойти домой рано сегодня? Сегодня у нас не было клиентов." CAINE: "Нет". GEORGE: "Нет? Ну давай,папа устал." CAINE: "Нет не пойдем." GEORGE: "Нет не пойдем?" GEORGE: мы вернулись Каин.... ТОЛПА, ПРИВЕТСТВУЮЩАЯ ЗА КАДРОМ КАИН УЛЫВАЕТСЯ:) - хихиканье... УЛЫВАЕТСЯ!: D GEORGE: Ничего себе! Что продолжается здесь, ха? Похожe, что мы наконец получили клиентов здесь." NIRVAN: "Привет Каин." Толпа *СКАНДИРУЕТ*: "Мы приехали игрaть." NIRVAN: "Хорошо, все, это - Каин." Толпа: "Привет, Каин!" NIRVAN: "Каин, это - все. Все эти люди приехали сюда, чтобы играть твою галерею. Ты знал, что они здесь?" CAINE: "Нет". NIRVAN: "Ты готов управлять своей галереей?" CAINE: "Да". NIRVAN: "Хорошо, вы здесь зачем?" Толпа: "Мы приехали играть!" NIRVAN: " добро пожаловать в галерею Каина." *''Песня:'' *Well, the C could be for cardboard, *and the A could be for arcade, *but the A could also be for auto parts, *cause his pop's shop's where it's made. *And the I's gotta be for imagination, *which kid's got a lot. *And the N gotta be for noggin, *where the idea first got thought. *But then the E *Crowd: oh yes the E! *oh yes the E, *Crowd: oh yes the E! *well, the E's gotta be for everybody, *Crowd: that's you and me! *cause everybody is who's invited to come on down and play. *If you've got the pluck to try your luck, come on down to Caine's arcade. *Oh, Cain's arcade, *oh Caine's arcade! *Oh, Cain's arcade, *oh Caine's arcade! *it's the best cardboard arcade ever been made! *EVER MADE! *Grab yourself a fun pass, *and y'all come on down to play. *If you've got the pluck to try your luck, *come on down to Caine's arcade!* (Приветствия) Дай пять! (Приветствия) Кредиты CAINE: "Я хочу знать, как Вы нашли всех тех людей. Они Ваши друзья? CAINE: Когда я приехал я не понял, это действительность, или мне это просто снится? CAINE: я вышел из машины..., и они здесь, настоящие люди..., и они действительно играли в игры. CAINE: Тогда я приезжал, и я услышал, и я видел много людей - и я думал, хм, я не знаю, вероятно парад где-то здесь? CAINE: Но тогда я увидел, что они здесь. я понял, они пришли ко мне, они пришли ! CAINE: И я был горд. Кредиты: "Помогите пожертвуйте стипендиальному фонду Каина" Category:Russian Category:Translation